The StormWing Assassins Book 2: The Approaching Storm
by StormWing Productions
Summary: Hurricane and his siblings (and Snake) found gems that grant them immortality at will. That is how they made it to the time they are in. Will Hurricane be successful in this world full of twists and turns? Find out inside. (I am going to ask another writer if I can use his OC so if you guys want you can try to guess who the writer is an which OC it will be. Thanks!)
1. Prologue

**Hi guys! I know I said this would be just a teaser for book 2 for The StormWing Assassins. but I decided to make this the prologue so, this is the prologue for The StormWing Assassins book 2: The Approaching Storm. I hope you like the name as much (or more than) the story. Enjoy!**

 **Ps: This will be in time where they are getting modern and they are basically in the medieval time with all of the swords and crossbows and knights.**

"Guys you can't stop me I'm going to fight and it's not your decision or mine." I was argued. "Well try to convince them not to make you go." Wind argued back. "I can't!" I yelled. "They are going to make me go no matter what!" By this time I was almost in BeastWing because of how mad I was. "Calm down Hurricane." Snake said. "Try not to yell remember." I remembered.

"Right sorry." I said. "Oh, right I have been meaning to ask," Thunder said. "Why do you not want him to yell a lot?" "Because it's bad for his voice." Wind answered for her. Wind looked at us and winked and I smiled.

He was the only one who knew about the secret Snake and I have been trying to keep. "So what if it's bad for his voice," She said. "He used to yell all the time." "Well now that he's getting older, no offence Hurricane, he can lose his voice faster." Wind said. Thunder blinked and stared at him. "As if your not getting older too." She said. Wind shrugged.

"Either way it's not a good idea for me to yell." I said. "Well then explain to me why you haven't been losing your voice yet and you still yell a bit?" Thunder asked. I said nothing. Thunder grinned and said, "No explanation huh?" She said. I shook my head. "I knew it," She said. "Your keeping something from us."

' _Oh no_ ' I thought. "No I'm not." I said trying to reassure her. Thunder giggled. 'S _hould I tell her? What if she tries killing Snake again? And if she does, how can I take care of them alone?_ ' I stopped as the silence was broken by a group of flapping wings. "Looks like the my squadron is here." I said. "I have to go."

Wind and Snake nodded but Thunder said, "OK, but when you get back you tell me what you are keeping from us." I shrugged. " _If_ I even am." I said. Thunder sighed. There was a knock on the door and I answered it to see the faces of my new squadron. "General Hurricane," ShadowFire said. "It's good to see you in scales." ( **Get it?** )

"Is there anything we are going to do before this?" I asked. "Well," Stargazer said. "The NightWing army does want you to give them a speech if that's ok with you." I nodded and we took off toward the meeting place of the NightWing army. Once we got there I new exactly what to say.

"NightWings," I began. "I was not born to be an assassin or a general. I was not born to kill innocent or murderous dragons. I was not born to be in an army. But I was born to protect the ones I know and love. And that is exactly what I am going to do. I am not fighting in this because I was ordered to, or because I get to fight. But if it means protecting innocent dragons, then count me in!" The NightWing army cheered. "Now!" I yelled over the cheering. "Let's go win this war!" Everyone cheered and took off into the sky and headed toward the Sky Kingdom. ' _I may not have been born for this,_ ' I thought, " _but this is my life, and it goes however I want it to._

 **There you go guys! The prologue of the new story. I hope you enjoyed it. Did you guys like Hurricanes speech? You guys are probably wondering what Hurricane and Snake's secret is but I will reveal it in chapter 1 so be patient. I'm sorry if I haven't updated The War Enders in a while, it's just that I am out of ideas for it. So, I'm leaving you guys off here. I will not have chapter 1 be the battle so sorry if you guys wanted it to be. But, until next time. See you guys later!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! It's me. So, in The War Enders, I said I have big plans for this chapter, and I do! So guess what? Nightfall of Anime is letting me use Brimstone in this story! If none of you have read Nightfall's stories, then go check them out because they are great.** **All credit for Brimstone goes to Nightfall. He's his character, not mine. Anyways Enjoy!**

I was running through the palace halls to see the queen. Queen Lifetaker ( **Sister** **of Deathbringer :)** ) was our current queen with me as her army general and Deathbringer as her personal assassin. Once I finally reached the doors, the guards let me in instantly. I ran up to the queen's throne and bowed down. "Queen Lifetaker," I said. "We may have a problem with our citizens."

"What is wrong?" She asked. I said with a little bit of fear in my voice, "I fear of a rebellion." I closed my eyes waiting for an answer. The queen just sighed and asked, "Do you know who is leading this rebellion?" I shook my head. "I do not know. All I know is that someone in the village, a girl named Fortuneteller had a vision."

Just then, a NightWing came in. At first I thought it was Deathbringer but I looked next to the queen's throne and he was there. He seemed to know me though. "Hurricane?" He asked. Then I realized who it was. "Brimstone?" I asked. The NightWing smiled and nodded. "Long time no see master." Brimstone said. "Please don't call me that anymore." I said already remembering how I didn't like it in the past. "Oh come on, you remember teaching me don't you?" He asked. "Yes and that's exactly why I don't want you to say it." I said. Brimstone chuckled. "Well in that case," He said flicking his tail and whistling.

Suddenly four other NightWings came out of the shadows and lunged at me. I was able to fight them off though. One of them put up a fight but he was no problem for me. "Your still like you were when I trained you. A coward." I said. Brimstone chuckled again and said, "But not as much as a coward." He grinned. "Oh, and I think I have something of yours."

He whistled again. This time they brought out a dragon that made me want to kill him even more. Actually it was four dragons. Thunder, Wind, Shower, and Snake. "I'm going to kill you." I said fiercely. He seemed hurt by that. "Now is that any way to talk to one of your students?" He said. "I think not." He flicked his tail and three other guards grabbed me.

He laughed trying to be menacing. "Oh, and I know your secret." He said. ' _what? How?_ ' I thought. "No you don't." I said trying to deny it. "I don't have any secrets." He laughed again but this time with amusement. "Really? How 'bout that time when you trained me? No one knew about that." He said. I growled starting to get even more mad at him.

"Anyway I do know you and Snake's secret." He looked over at my brother, sisters, and Snake. "And I'm going to prevent them from hatching." He laughed again menacingly. "WHAT!?" My sisters yelled. "Oh he didn't tell you?" Brimstone asked. "Well shame on him because you three are, well were, going to be an uncle and aunt's!"

Then Thunder and Shower looked at me but Wind didn't. "Sorry guys," Wind said. "I shouldn't have kept it secret." Brimstone noticed this and said, "So he told _one_ of you, but not the other two. Shame because now this just got less fun. Anyway I got to do something I will be back in let's say, less than a minute." He laughed again and drew a dagger. Then he walked up to Snake. He held the dagger up to her throat, ready to slit her throat.

Back here I felt rage building up inside me. My heart was beating fast. Then, it happened. I could feel them, my back spikes extending and spikes forming on my arms. But this time, there was something new.

I felt spikes on my tail and something moving around in my arms. I didn't know what was going on until I realized what was going on. Two blades shot out of my arms. The pain was unbearable and blood was dripping from my arms where the blades were. When I looked up Brimstone's face was just how I liked it from my enemies. Fear.

The others were full of fear too at the new things I got but not as much as Brimstone. The pain went away fast too so that was good. Then I realized it. When the BeastWing came out, my back spikes punctured the NightWing's chest behind me and the other two guards were not a problem.

"Wll this has been fun, but I think I'm done for now." Brimstone said opening the door and running out. ' _Yup, still a coward._ ' I thought. "Are you guys ok?" I asked my sblings and Snake while deforming from BeastWing. Snake and Wind nodded, but Thunder and Shower didn't. "How could you keep this from us?" Thunder asked. "Because I feared that you might attempt to kill Snake again." I replied. "Well I wouldn't have because now I want to be an aunt." Thunder said and I smiled. Shower nodded when I looked at her like she read my mind.

"Shall we all head home?" I asked and they all nodded. I was starting to feel better.

 **Done! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I knife it has been long but I am finally back with the chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed and as the professionals say, please R &R. Thanks! **


End file.
